broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Tinny
Tinny is a young male earth pony and is the son to the alleged Trigger Sparks and Lily Mane. His name comes from the giant tin can he lives inside, situated on the edge of Ponyville. Tinny is a an amateur story teller, who roams the town, telling ponies of incredible exploits in far away lands in exchange for a few bits. These stories often come out outrageous and silly. Surprisingly, though, he's been able to make a modest living of it. Being so young telling such outrageous stories, the only ones believing his stories are young foals. Although he has no legitimate home or parents being present, he denies being either homeless or orphaned. Instead, he offers that his father and mother, who reside in a distant land, sent him away in order to keep him safe while they defend their homeland, which has never been specified. Appearance Tinny has an ashen gray coat and a very dark, very shiny mane. Tinny shares very few characteristics with his parents, his father being orange and white and his mother possessing a floral appearance. He is of average size for a pony his age. Though he is a tad older than the Cutie Mark Crusaders, he does still not have his cutie mark. Personality Tinny might best be described as an imaginative and silly intravert. Meeting and connecting with new ponies is vital to him. He is a carefree spirit, preferring to pass off adult responsibilities in favor of living in his fantasy world. On a lower note, he can also be impatient, immature, and jealous, craving to always be the center of attention and will often attempt to seize the spotlight from others. One time, he had interrupted another foal's cute-ceañera to tell the story of how his father got his cutie mark, getting him kicked out of the ceremony. Although spinning stories and accumulating followers is his main priority, he does genuinely care for his friends. A few of his quirks include a fascination with the color purple and a habit of mispronouncing names. Relationships Though Tinny has already become acquainted with many ponies during his time in Ponyville, none seem to know him well personally. Whenever someone tries to get to know him or his past, he always switches to a different story or changes the subject. Twilight Sparkle When first meeting him, Twilight's impression of Tinny was similar to that of Trixie: boastful and petulant. After coming to know him better, she comes to the conclusion that he's just a young pony with an active imagination. Upon hearing of her own exploits across Equestria, he comes to admire her and often prodded her with questions and offered to share stories. Though he's too proud to admit it, Twilight happens to be his true personal hero. Applejack Being the Element of Honesty, Applejack had little regard for somepony . Since meeting him, she has written Tinny off as a petty charlatan and a fraud. Her derision mainly stems from him suading with his "silly stories" and boasting that "his exploits would put the mane six to shame". Rarity Rarity has a similar opinion of Tinny as Applejack. She sees living in a garbage-esque tin can as uncouth. Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie, as usual, was one of the first to greet Tinny when first arriving in Ponyville. She likes to think of him, as everypony else, as a good friend and knows many of his personal likes and dislikes. History Tinny arrived to Ponyville sometime between three and season four. He mysteriously appeared one day in the town's main square, rolling his can down the road whilst being greeted by everypony, each of them intrigued by his mobile home. When they asked him who he was and where he was from, he was at a loss for anything to say, even his own name. That is, until Pinkie Pie began suggesting and from there he began to weave his elaborate tales. In the upcoming fanfic, Living Lies, Applejack helps Tinny come to terms with reality. Stories * When asked about his can, he consistently tells that his tin can is actually an oil drum which he stowed away in while travelling the high seas from parts unknown. * A multitude of his stories center around his alleged family, particularly his father and hero, Trigger Sparks. From defending the countryside from dragons to infiltrating rogue cells, he boasts that his father is death-defying, legendary adventurer. Trivia * The name of the fanfic and Tinny's ultimatum are an homage to the cartoon Puff the Magic Dragon and the Land of the Living Lies https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N_5Z7UhVjGA. * Tinny also has mirrored traits inspired by the characters Jon Stolte and Katydid from the upcoming Epics of Malvynnia series. Category:Pony Category:Male Category:Earth Pony Category:Foals __INDEX__